


My Friends And I

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Confessions, Dialogue, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationships, Shy, Talking, plot and i are penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "What's gotten into you?"





	My Friends And I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for the fluffy stuff fellas

Something was up with Spooky Jim lately, but Josh was unable to decipher it. 

They were usually pretty open with one another, discussing their fears in hushed voices late at night, talking casually about the day ahead while Josh ate breakfast. Lately, while they had still been talking with Josh, Spooky rarely opened up about their own feelings, preferring to listen and help Josh through his. 

While Spooky tended to be rather shy, they usually didn't have much of a problem sharing with Josh, and it worried him. Their bond was important to him, and it was important that they trusted one another. 

One morning, however, Josh woke to something rather puzzling. The lights in the bathroom were flickering, as they often did, but there was a foreign sound in the air. Josh sat up and rubbed his eyes. Was that...humming?

Josh didn't hum or sing or anything along the lines of that, and he'd thought Spooky didn't either. But there was no other explanation for the cheery tune that seemed to fill the room. He stared at the full-length mirror on the wall, where Spooky's image was reflected as sitting at the foot of his bed. They were rocking back and forth slightly, and a bright smile seemed glued onto their face.

“What's gotten into you?” Josh asked.

Spooky shrugged their shoulders, continuing to hum. It wasn't that they were usually unhappy, but they were usually much quieter and more reserved than this. Today, Spooky seemed to be almost bursting with happiness.

“No, really.” Josh sat up straighter, turning to face his friend head-on. “You've been acting weird lately. Like, not opening up as much. And today, you're all cheery. Is something going on?”

He expected Spooky to step back a little and deny his statement. Instead, they nodded quickly, grin widening and cheeks turning pink. 

“Can you tell me what it is?”

Spooky bit the corner of their lip, as if debating whether or not to share.

“You can trust me,” Josh promised. He reached out and brushed his hand on their shoulder, but his fingers passed right through. “I won't tell if you don't want me to.”

They hesitated just a moment longer, then lifted their hands from their knees to sign. 'It's Blurry.'

Josh frowned. He knew Blurryface, although he much preferred Tyler over them. He couldn't think of anything involving them that would change Spooky like this, though. “What do you mean?”

Spooky's cheeks went from pale pink to bright red. 'We're in love.'

He blinked. “What?”

The spirit sitting next to him giggled and signed again. 'They brought me flowers and I kissed them and we're in love.'

“How long has this been going on?”

'About two months.'

“Does Tyler know?”

'No.'

Josh flopped backward almost comically onto his pillow to process this. How had he not realized it before? They'd gone two months without Josh knowing, without seeing all the signs in his friend that they were in a relationship. 

Spooky Jim had been kissing Blurryface for two months—which meant, by some extension, that Josh had been kissing Tyler for almost two months. Briefly, he tried to bring up any memory of this kissing, or anything else, but he was unable to do so. Those memories belonged to Spooky.

The spirit's concerned face appeared over Josh's, blinking. 'Are you mad at me?' they signed with tentative fingers, seeming nervous. 

“No!” Josh sat up quickly. “No, of course not, Spooky. I'm really happy for you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm just surprised, is all.”

'Okay.' Spooky's hands paused. 'Are you sure you're not upset?'

“Of course.” Josh offered his friend a smile—a genuine one—and they returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO UPDATE THIS TO MENTION THAT DEBBY AND JOSH GOT ENGAGED AND I'M SO SO HAPPY FOR THEM SJGKLDSJ


End file.
